


Understudies EP 0.5

by y_vaine



Series: Missed Opportunities [1]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, High School, M/M, My First Fanfic, Siremy (slight/one-sided), Super Short Fic, nbc rise, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_vaine/pseuds/y_vaine
Summary: Jeremy decides to audition for Spring Awakening.





	Understudies EP 0.5

**Author's Note:**

> A popular theory is that Jeremy finds out Simon is cast as Hanschen and that’s why he decided to audition for Ernst. This is how I think something like that might go down. 
> 
> This work hasn’t been edited. 
> 
> This is my very first fanfic and the first time I’ve written a short story in years so please let me know what you think. Critics are very welcome!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @yvainevex-es
> 
> Disclaimer: characters are not mine

He’d heard rumors about Mr. Mazzu shaking things up in the drama department, but he hadn’t been expecting this. Jeremy scanned the casting list for the third time, suppressing a wince at how blank it was. The drama department must be freaking out right about now.

Jeremy took out his phone, pulled up the search, and typed in : Spring Awakening. He didn’t know how much time passed as he scanned articles about the show. Teen sex, pregnancy, abortion, incest, suicide, abuse. Jeremy felt a spark of interest, though he was sure Mr. Mazzu was crazy. Did the school really approve such a provocative musical? 

His eyes kept flickering up to the only male cast so far. Simon Saunders wasn’t cast as the lead and Jeremy didn’t understand why. It looked like he was literally the only guy to audition. 

He adjusted his search to include Hanschen and pressed enter. A few video clips popped up and he clicked the first one. It was a scene with two boys and, as he watched one sing to the other, realized it was about seduction. He could feel heat creeping up his neck and blooming in his cheeks. 

He glanced back up at Simons’ name and felt a slight flutter in his chest. Did Simon audition for Hanschen? Surely he would’ve landed the lead if he wanted it. 

Jeremy thought back to the last show the drama department preformed. He remembered dark wavy hair, intense eyes, and graceful gestures as he moved across the stage. Simon singing, he had the voice of an angel. Jeremy would never forget watching him preform. He was sure Simon has the best voice Stanton High has ever seen and his acting was amazing. Jeremy was completely captivated whenever Simon took the stage. 

Jeremy’s eyes fell to the handwritten note on the board: We Need Boys! Sliding his phone into his pocket he picked up the pen attached to the audition sheet. Could Mr. Mazzu really pull off a show like this? And why was Simon playing Hanschen? 

Jeremy realized his hand was slightly shaking. He released a nervous chuckle and pressed the pen firmly to the board. It looks like he’s going to find out. 

With a deep breath he signed: Jeremy Travers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! This is going to be at least a 2 part work. As much as I love the idea that Jeremy auditioned because of Simon I actually have a different theory on how he was cast. So stay tuned!
> 
> Catch up on Tumblr @yvainevex-es


End file.
